


Sticky Weathered Wood

by MTMagni



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Sisters of Smut





	Sticky Weathered Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ladyofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo) in the [SistersofSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SistersofSmut) collection. 



The door clicked shut as the last customer hollered his way out, leaning on Jimmy mumbling about the good old days and thanking him for the lift home. 

I slipped one more dollar into the jukebox, one of the hundreds I had thrown into that sad old machine on any given Friday night over the last ten years. It was the same routine. I wait for the last drunk to stumble his way out, Al locks the front door, and all three of us look back and forth until Al shuffles his way to the office, knowing better than to come out until Clyde brings the drawers. 

8 drinks in, trying to look cute or sexy to temp him is beyond me, which is a 180 from four hours earlier when I had a series of panic attacks over what to wear,or if I missed a patch of hair on my legs that he might feel, or if I put on enough deodorant to make it through a humid 90 degree night in the packed bar. I did this to myself every damn week, raking myself over the coals for Clyde Logan, a man that had never said anything other than I looked mighty pretty, my pussy tasted like strawberries and he liked the way my ass looked in my low rise jeans.

You see, Clyde and I had our thing and Clyde needed his routines. It made him feel in control. He never told me that, but I know. And I never mentioned his arm, or lack of arm, and he never brought it up either. It just was and we left it at that.

Every Friday night was our night. We had done it on every table from the front door to the back patio, against the wall in the men's bathroom, even in the stock room...oh, and on every single pool table and every pinball machine the Duck had ever had. The only place we had not done it was the sticky amber stained weathered bar. You could say that Clyde took it as a sacred thing, that fake altar of excess. But Clyde didn't see it like that. The bar was his purpose after losing that arm, made him feel like he was worth something, like he was making some sort of difference in people's lives.

I tried so may times. In fact, we usually started by making out after he sat me on the ice chest, until one time I tried to lift myself up, saying it made us the perfect height. Always the gentleman, he just wrapped my legs around him and walked us over to one of the bar stools, pulling up my skirt, yanking down my panties, and spending the entire time doing nothing but worshiping my pussy.

But nope, never on that bar. 

I doubt he remembered the first time we did it, I mean I pretty much doubted everything about Clyde other than he liked to fuck and call me baby girl, that he knew how to treat a lady even if she was his Friday night hook up, and he had the most beautiful cock I had ever seen.

And when I say it is perfect. to this day I testify that Clyde Logan has a perfect cock. Some might think it is too thick or too long, but not me. It is the perfect color too, not all weird like some guys. No, this is a beautiful even flesh tone with a touch of pink, maybe a vein here or there, but it only made it prettier. Yes, Clyde Logan's dick is pretty. It is a perfect jim dandy.

There is nothing I think about more than Clyde's perfect dick in my mouth. It's true. All week. I even try to make that urge go away with my vibrator, but it only makes it worse. Some days my tongue feels numb from wanting to feel it there, to fill up my mouth so all I can do is smell, taste, and feel him. Worse yet, it's like he is still with me all week, he fucks me so hard. The first time it took him an hour to really get in in and work it good. I downright told him that he ruined me. I felt like I had been riding a horse for a week.

After years of pining away over him in high school, it near killed me when he left for the war. I thought I would never have my chance. And then he came home without his arm. People looked at him with respect, but I could tell that he wasn't the same. The war had calmed him down. and to most they would think he was responsible and grown up. I saw it made him quiet. It made his beautiful honey brown eyes turn flat and dark. But on our night, I saw his eyes come alive. 

After that week that I felt like I had been riding a horse, I told him again that he ruined me with that perfect enormous cock and that he had no choice but to give it to me every Friday night. I don't know where the idea came from, I just blurted it out from wanting him so much and feeling that aching heat between my legs that I thought I was damn near crazy like a cat in heat. He looked at me kinda blank-like, and then he said, "Well altight then Missie. You be here every Friday night."

But after ten years, my heart was tired of loving Clyde Logan and him not knowing. It didn't seem right anymore, felt like a secret. Not that secrets mattered. I never asked if he had a Saturday or Sunday, or every-other-day of the week girl. I found a way to be happy with what I had, and that was his complete attention for those few hours; opening up for that perfect cock, cumming real hard when he told me to, and massaging his head and neck when we were done. Nothing made me happier, than I had ever been in my life, than when he kissed me long and slow, and whispered dirty things into my ear.

Things got serious, in a strange way. Something started bothering Clyde. One night, when that door shut and Al made his way back to the office, he started to make me drink wanting to hear about my week. The first time he did it, I was so confused I didn't know what to say? You see, I had talked myself into believing that I could love him, and show him I loved him, by giving him what I didn't give anybody else.

But Clyde didn't know that, he didn't know he was the only one that ever mattered....that he was the only one for a long long time. Until I told him one night. Things didn't seem right after that. The next Friday, he just kissed me, but it was deeper, like he was searching for something, getting me all worked up and sent me home.

He sent me home.

Even after I begged and pleaded that it wasn't fair to do that to a woman in her prime. But he wasn't hearing it. He told me to take my sweet ass home and think about important things like raising a family and making memories. 

He wasn't too happy with me when I asked him why he would ever ask me such a thing? I didn't have the guts to ask him if he wanted to make those memories with me. So I went home, wet panties and frustrated. Can you believe that even my trusted vibrator failed me? Clyde had bewitched me or given me that logan curse. I couldn't cum without him and I didn't want to. I thought about what he asked. I knew he was the one I wanted to make those memories with and decided it was about time I told him. We just couldn't go on playing this game. I needed him to be my man, not just in the bar, or just to fuck; I needed him in my bed and in my life, day after day, for the rest of my life.

The next Friday, I didn't wear my usual face of makeup and low cut tank top. I decided I was going to give him me, without all the preparation. 

The door clicked shut and Al tipped his hat as he made his way to the office.

"What's up there Missie Rey. Did you think about what I asked you?" He looked at me all serious.

"Why yes, yes I did. " 

"And what did you decide?" He nodded his head once as he spoke.

"Clyde, I don't want to be just a Friday girl....and I don't know if you have every-other-day of the week girls-" I felt myself start to fight off some strange emotions, holding back tears. "You see Clyde....I....I have only ever wanted you."

Clyde looked at me, his full lips quivering slightly. HIs dark eyes didn't seem so dark and serious. They kinda softened and smiled in the corners, if that is possible.

"And you are tellin me that after ten years you never thought it might be important to tell me this?" 

I couldn't tell if he was happy, or angry, or confused, or all of those things. 

"Well, I just wanted to make you happy. Have I made you happy?" I asked. The tears had started to fall and I knew my face was red from embarrassment.

"Shoot, little one." He looked at the floor kicking at something invisible. "Woman. Come here."

And that was when Clyde took me in his big strong arms, prosthesis and all, and kissed me like a movie star; tongue sliding so smooth and slow that my toes curled, and he sat my panty-less ass on that sticky worn bar. Scooting my hips to the edge, my skin pulled and squeaked making me feel all self conscious, but the slippery wetness between my legs was even more exposing. 

Using his prosthesis, he pushed my legs open. Looking me hard in the eyes, it was like a damn stand off or weird moment of truth. Don't ask me how I knew, but I did. I had no other choice than to take that fake arm by the wrist, and reach up to unbuckle it. Clyde didn't like that too much, flinching and pulling away a little. But I kept on it. It was about time that this man knew that I didn't care about that arm, actually, it was always just a detail that kept me from getting closer to him.

That damn arm was keeping me from my Clyde. 

"Clyde, I don't care about that arm....I don't care about anything but making love to you on this bar."

"Makin love." He said seriously.

"M-a-k-I-n love, you silly big man. What do you think we have been doin this whole time?" I looked at him scared.

"Well...Rey." He gulped hard."I didn't think you wanted me like that...but now that I do knoooow." He said, emphasizing his drawl. "That....tha-t changes things." He stopped to enunciate his "t". 

The blood drained from my face. As the seconds turned into minutes, that stubborn mule of man didn't change his expression one bit. And I sat there, with my legs spread, no panties, going cold.

"Clyde-" I couldn't help but feel all teary-eyed. "If it changes things...then I want you to forget I said anything...I want you to just fuck me hard and good like usual...because I can't imagine not having these two hours with you every week. I just don't think I would be able to breathe."

That was when my big man leaned in, shifting his hips between my legs, took off that arm and tossed it to the side. Looking at me with hungry wild eyes, he kissed me with his full force. Pushing, and sliding his tongue in solid confident rolls, he came at me so fast and hard that our teeth cracked together. I brushed the quick pain off, letting the drowsy euphoric cloud carry me away.

My head felt drunk, watching Clyde come at me on a mission. This wasn't the first time he was all enflamed and passionate, but this was something different. He had never touched me like I was completely his, until then. And I had spent my whole life feeling like I didn't belong, to anyone or anywhere. I thought that Friday nights gave me that belonging, but I realized, as he wrapped his naked and sweaty limb around my back, that he was needing me just as I was needing him. He just didn't know how to ask or say please, like it made him less of a man or something.

Saying please, asking Clyde for what I wanted, telling him all of the things I never said-that was easy for me. As I helped him unzip his pants and pull out his perfect hard cock, I wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his glassy black hair telling him how much I loved him. God, did I moan and cry as I did it. I felt like I was looking at, actually seeing him, for the first time.

Teasing me with the head of his cock, I reached down and scooped at my wetness. Lubing up the length of it, savoring feeling how hot and fuller it felt than usual. Looking at me like the devil himself, my pussy started to squeeze and throb, and my ass nearly jumped off that bar trying to feel him all the way inside me. 

"Can't you just...put it all the way in...please-" I quietly moaned. You know what that sadist did? He shut me up with those beautiful full lips, filling my mouth up with his breath and growls. Did he stop the torturing the opening, that spot that was quivering like it was implode? No, he just kept on low and slow, working the tip until my body just gave up and I fell back. But letting me fall on the bar wasn't Clyde's way, no, he caught me and let me down gently.

And that was about the sum of his gentleness for a while. 

Laying back on the bar, he unwrapped my legs from his waist and spread them open wide, watching his work with sense of pride. Adding a little more length, gliding in a little deeper, he watched my body arch up like jumping in a cool pool of water. I am sure he could feel it on his dick too, because he hissed between his teeth and hit me with a few restrained sharp, but still shallow, pumps. 

"Oh..I can't stop it-". I cried out. I couldn't stop it, the first orgasm hit met like when he tossed the buckets of ice out the backdoor at the end of a summer night. It was like one big wave of too much. Holding me down as I tried to come right off that bar, he kept watching my pussy.

"Spread yourself open." He commanded with a low velvety voice, and I did. I reached right down using both hands to spread myself open. Cool air blew against my wet clit as he picked up speed, making each brush of contact delicious and almost unbearable. Still only giving me about half of that dick I lived for, I could feel the sweat collecting behind my knees and areas I didn't know could get wet like that.

Pulling out, that beautiful mouth dove between my legs, licking and sucking and pulling on my clit. Sliding one, then two of his fingers, I pushed against him. 

"I like it like that....I want you to-" I whispered, and before I could finish he had pulled his fingers out, running them up and down, from front to back, making it nice and ready.

In his fingers went again. Even more hungry to make me cum again, he was working and trying to fit three of his calloused fingers inside. And then came the light tickle and tease before the tip of his ring finger squeezed into my unexpecting ass. Instead of jumping from surprise or objection, it made me feel so dirty to be his slut....because it felt slutty in the best sense of that glorious word. And I was _his_ slut. Easing into it, I could feel the vibrations from his growls growing stronger and louder as he dove in again to terrorize that throbbing pearl of flesh. 

"You are a dirty man Clyde Logan, you are coming home with me tonight." I writhed, not pulling away or fighting it off, but digging in and giving back until I felt the second orgasm wrap my pelvis into a vice, only to crumble under the pressure. I am sure that Clyde wasn't prepared for the gush of watery cum that squirted into his mouth, because I wasn't either, and all I could keep saying is "Oh my God, I can't make it stop!"

But in true Clyde style, retreat wasn't an option, no, he dug in harder until I thought I was going to pass out.

"You alright there, little lady." He said, pulling away while wiping his face with his shirt, looking me over with a smile at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't move. Or talk. Or even blink. I just layed there motionless, letting the waves do their work. 

"I....I...don't think I can move." I struggled to speak. 

Taking my hand, he pulled me upright, hugging me tight.

"Awwww....sweetheart. It will be Ok. Take a few deep breaths." He spoke into my hair. 

"You are one them sadists." I cried out, as he thrust his hard cock into me with a forceful push. He didn't pause, or wait for approval, and as his strong hips pounded against my inner thighs, I hugged him back. The smell of his sweat and the salty taste of his skin covered my tongue. I was unhinged, kissing and licking and biting at his ears and neck, speaking all sorts of nasty jibberish.

"Cum in me Clyde. I want to feel it... you cummin inside of me." I begged, pulling at his hair. 

Watching him cum was like looking at a piece of art, at least to me. Watching the veins pop up on his forehead and neck, seeing the sweat start to drip down his cheeks, all while he moved with all of that strength and focus, it made my skin feel hot and my lips feel abandonded. It made me feel needy and starved, because I wanted him everywhere and all at once. I know he felt the same because we just escalated into a chaotic dance, more like a race, to find that release together. When he came it was so delicious and smooth, like he was being injected with something so dreamy and intoxicating that he was moving in slow motion. Each spasm of his dick rocked me on the inside, and it followed the thumping of his heart in his chest, and every hard breath he exhaled against my lips. He was looking right into me, all of him, all of me.

All I could think of was how much I loved him, every inch of him. 

We stood there, unmoving for quite a while. Grabbing a clean bar towel, he wiped me off while I kissed his face, tasting the strange sweet mixture of his sweat and my cum.

"You ready?" He asked, looking down at me, kinda unsure if I had been serious about him coming home.

"Yes baby, I am ready. You come home with me....and never leave."


End file.
